


Hot Mess

by RealistTash



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bi Mess!Kim, F/F, Tommi is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: The plan goes like this;Step one: get the pretty girl to go on a date with you.Step two: get her to fall head over heels in love with you.Step three: wife her.Simple enough, right? Now if only Kimberly could stop embarrassing herself enough to get past step one, that’d be fantastic.





	1. Date Her

Kim doesn’t understand why she’s suddenly so bad at this. 

It used to be so easy for her, she’d constantly have a line of people just begging to have a shot at Kimberly Hart. The football team, basketball team, softball, swim, netball, tennis, soccer. Hell... even half of the cheer squad. 

And wow their school has a lot of sports teams. 

She knows how to flirt, she knows she’s charming and funny and confident and smooth, and it’s not that she’s conceited but she also knows she’s pretty easy on the eyes. 

Long story short: if she wants somebody, she’ll have them.

So why is it so fucking difficult with Trini? 

“I don’t know why you don’t just tell her,” Jason shrugs from his chair, idly flicking through his English book. 

“Because it’s Trini, Jase,” she groans, slamming her head onto her biology book that rests on her pillow. “She’s the kind of girl that needs wooing and romance. But every time I try I just end up fucking it up.”

His scoff echoes around the room and Kim lifts her head to glare at his amused frown. “We are on about the same Trini right? The girl who punches first and asks questions later? That’s the girl that wants some epic romance?” 

Her head hits the book again and she whines out pathetically, “why is this so difficult for me?” 

“Look,” he sighs, closing his book before he moves to sit on the edge of her bed and places a comforting hand on her shoulder, “you’re over thinking things. You’re Kimberly Hart, ex head cheerleader that had people parting like the Red Sea just to stare at you in awe.” 

She chuckles through her nose and tilts her head to squint at him playfully, “I hope that’s not your way of hitting on me, Jase, because I have to tell you, my heart belongs to another.” 

He rolls his eyes, “all I’m saying is... you being a cheerleader was only half the reason people fell at your feet. You didn’t see any of the others getting the same treatment because there’s just something about you that draws people in. So bring out that Kimberly and stop being such a bi mess.” 

“Fuck off.” There’s no malice in Kim’s tone, but Jason still holds his hands up in surrender as he chuckles. She winces as she recalls her many failed attempts. “I try to do that and I either end up tripping over a tree branch, walking into her locker or slamming the car door on her fingers.” 

“Then... be the Kimberly we know now. Be the Ranger.” 

She darts up so fast Jason has to move his head to stop their skulls colliding and his eyes widen at the excitement in hers, “you’re a damn genius, Jason Scott.” She kisses his cheek and practically runs out of the door, missing a clash with her mom by mere seconds.

“Wait, Kim! This is your room.” 

His shout falls on deaf ears as he hears the front door shut and Madison crosses her arms as she leans on the door frame, “Trini?”

“Yep.”

“Dinner?” 

Jason grins at her, “you know I can never say no to your cooking, Mrs. Hart.” 

She huffs and rolls her eyes, “what do I have to do to get you kids to call me Madison?” 

-

Okay, so it’s not like Kim meant to get a concussion. It’s just that when she decided it’d be a great idea to scale Trini’s house to her window to take Trini on a ride in her zord, possibly throwing a pun or two in about showing her the world, she hadn’t exactly expected to see Tommi Fucking Oliver casually lounging on Trini’s bed like she belonged there or something. 

While Trini was stripping off her top. 

Leaving her in her bra.

With those back muscles rippling at every movement.

And like, she’s not a hormonal fifteen year old so she can handle seeing a girl in her bra- she was a cheerleader for crying out loud- and she and Trini have stripped in front of each other countless times after training. 

But they’ve always been back to back and if she ever has accidently caught a peak, Trini’s always been facing away from her. 

Now though? Now Trini is stood in front of the mirror and she’s treated to a front view too. A view that causes her to bite her lip and practically crack the sill of the window when her hands clench and her eyes to rake up slowly, slowly, slowly until she eventually meets Trini’s eyes in the mirror and her own widen in shock before she loses her grip and the next thing she knows she’s spread out on the ground with the grass as her new best friend. 

She groans as she tries to lift her head but a wave of dizziness hits her and she concedes her fight, slumping back onto the grass before warm hands are on her face and she smiles up hazily at Trini, “I suddenly understand why people believe in angels.” 

Oh she did not just say that. 

“I mean-”

“Stop talking, Hart.” Concern laces Trini’s features and she snaps her mouth shut as one of Trini hands leaves her face and a finger is in front of her eyes, crossing to focus on the digit. “Okay follow my finger.” She does for a few seconds before her eyes become unfocused and Trini’s brow furrows before replacing one finger with three. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“You’re so beautiful.” 

She’s going to die from embarrassment. Trini chuckles and shakes her head, “thanks but that’s not what I asked you.” Trini moves and she feels her head being cradled before she’s lifted up gently into a sitting position and Trini’s hands move to steady her. “I think you’ve got a small concussion. Come on, let’s head to my room until you don’t feel as dizzy anymore and then we’ll try and get some food down you yeah?” 

A rush of affection shoots through her until it’s overpowered by dread as she remembers the other girl in Trini’s room. The girl that Trini was changing in front of that caused this whole mess and she shakily stands up, swaying on the spot as Trini grips at her hips to stop her from falling back on her ass. “No it’s fine, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your... whatever.” Her hand waves up in the direction of Trini’s bedroom and she mentally praises herself for stringing a sentence together as Trini’s eyes widen in panic.

“What? Interrupt? Kim, you weren’t interrupting anything. That’s not-”

But she knows Trini. Knows she only babbles like this when she’s trying to hide something and the look in her eyes has something uneasy settling deep down. It’s pretty much a conformation of what she initially felt when she saw Tommi on Trini’s bed and she deflates, the churning in her stomach nothing to do with the concussion. “Don’t stress about it, T. Mom’s probably getting dinner ready anyway and I kind of left Jason-”

“Jason was with you?” 

She wishes she could pin Trini’s dark gaze as something akin to jealousy but that can’t be possible, can it? Not if she has Tommi as her... whatever it was that she stumbled in on. 

Maybe she’s jumping to conclusions. Maybe they were simply studying and Trini took her top off because...

Because...

Reasons. 

Her shoulders slump and she digs her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, her head still a little clouded from the fall but clearing thanks to their advanced healing. “Enjoy your night with Tommi, T. I’ll see you at training tomorrow.” 

She turns to walk away in a brisk pace, ignoring the shout of her name behind her and shakes her head at herself.

She was too late. 

She waited too long and now there’s a girl in Trini’s bed that isn’t her.

All because she couldn’t get her shit together. 

“Kimberly! Tommi isn’t- Hart, stop being so fucking stubborn and get your concussed ass back here.” 

“Hey! Everything okay down there?” 

Trini sighs as she looks up at Tommi hanging out of her window and climbs back up, landing on her bedroom floor gracefully before she drops on the bed and flings an arm over her eyes. “Just Kim being... Kim. I don’t know what’s wrong with her recently, she’s been acting weird as fuck.” 

“Weirder than usual you mean?” 

“She’s been like this since before you joined us. Something has changed and her bullheadedness is starting to piss me off.” She laughs under her arm, pulling it from her face to stare at Tommi, “you know, she actually thought we were on some form of date or something.” A groan escapes her when she sees her chocolate ice cream covered shirt on the chair and moves to stand up. “Stupid Carlos, I’d better get that rinsed off before it stains.” 

Tommi’s voice stops her at the door and her hand grips the knob so hard it dents, “would it be a bad thing if we were?” 

Trini gulps harsh and squeezes her eyes shut, “if we were what?” She silently begs Tommi not to say it.

“On a date.” 

So much for begging. She takes in a deep breath, “Tommi.” 

“Yeah, I know, you’re all hung up on princess pink. But didn’t you say you thought her and Jason were hooking up?” 

She shakes her head, still looking at the door, “I don’t think they’re- I just- I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter because Kim isn’t into me.” Fuck the shirt, she throws it on the floor and snatches up her history book, “can we just focus on finishing this report please?” 

Tommi sighs as she takes place back on the bed, grabbing her notebook and pen at the side of her and silently curses Kimberly for having Trini’s attention.

-

“Wow, well this is a nice surprise.”

Kim winces, gulping down her pride, “I need your help.” 

“Ah, you’ve finally realised that only Trini’s platonic soul mate can help you with your disastrous attempts at asking her on a date.” She tilts her head in confusion at him and he scoffs, “what? Trini might be blind but Zack is the master of love-”

“You have to get out of this habit of talking about yourself in the third person.” 

“C’mon, Kimmy, you’ve been so stiff recently,” he takes her arms and drags her along to his room before he sits her on the bed and starts massaging her shoulders, “you need to relax.” 

With a sigh she sinks into the ministrations, “I can’t stop making an idiot out of myself. I literally gave myself a concussion like, twenty minutes ago and then called her an angel... and then said she was beautiful. Fuck, Zack, I told the girl of my dreams those things when my head was clouded with fog and she probably thinks I only said them because I hit it.” 

Zack presses down on a particularly hard knot and she moans under his hands, glaring at his smirk. “So why don’t you just tell her those things when you haven’t banged your head?” 

“Because it’s Trini. And I just, I get so awkward around her I’ll probably end up saying something stupid and embarrassing myself. Again.” 

“But,” he stops and sits beside her, taking her hands in his and he swears he’s never seen her look more vulnerable than in this moment, “okay, she’s going to kill me for saying this, but she actually likes your strange awkwardness and terrible jokes.”

He lays them down, and Kim has to admit that his chest is nearly as comfortable as Trini’s, “it doesn’t matter anyway, she’s probably having the time of her life with Tommi right now.” 

Zack bursts out laughing and she looks up at him in shock, “I’m sorry, but that’s almost as ridiculous as her thinking you have a thing for Jason.” 

“She what?” He nods in confirmation. “But, her top was off and-” Zack grabs his phone, showing her the picture Trini sent to him of her ruined shirt and the caption ‘you’re lucky you’re an only child’. “Shit, no wonder she... fuck, I need to fix this.” 

“Just be you, Kimmy, that’s what’s going to win her over. And you need to do whatever it is you’re going to do quickly. Trini may not like Tommi... yet, but Tommi does like her and both of them deserve to know where they stand before Trini changes her mind.” 

She sighs against his chest and nods, decision made, “I’ll tell her tomorrow when my head is completely clear. Can I stay here tonight? I don’t really fancy facing my mom or Jason.” He holds her tighter as his answer and she can already feel sleep tugging at her from her fall, body greedy in its need to heal quickly. “Thanks Zack, I don’t give you enough credit.” 

“Damn right, Zack always deserves the love.” The room is silent for several moments and she can feel her eyes drifting shut before he speaks up again, “so how exactly did you give yourself a concussion? I need to know so I can embarrass you at your future wedding.”

He winces when she groans in exasperation and smacks his chest.

-

Her palms are sweating as she stands at the cliff’s edge, Zack behind her whispering words of encouragement down her ear and she spins when she hears footsteps, only to be greeted by Jason and Billy and can’t hide her disappointment.

Jason scoffs, “good morning to you too.” 

“Give her a break boss man, she’s nervous because she’s finally going to tell Trini she wants to date her.”

Billy cocks his head to the side, “you aren’t dating already?” 

Before Kim can answer, another pair of footsteps are coming up behind her, but she doesn’t get a chance to properly turn before her ears are invaded. “Kimberly Ann Hart, where the fuck did you go last night? I called your mom because your phone was turned off and she said you weren’t home and I swear to fucking god if you were walking around on your own with a fucking concussion I’m going to beat your ass so hard that-”

Trini is cut off as Kim stalks towards her with a look in her eyes that causes Trini to freeze before lips are suddenly on hers and it takes her a moment to register that Kimberly Hart is kissing her, a moment that is gone all too quickly and Trini opens her already dazed eyes before her mouth gapes. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a mess lately-”

“A hot mess.”

“Thanks, Zack.”

“A hot bi mess.”

“Thank you, Jason.” She rests her forehead against a still frozen Trini and takes a deep breath to prepare herself. “I’ve gone over so many scenarios in my head that I thought would work and every time I tried to put my plans in to motion I’d say or do something stupid or I’d get hurt or, damn, I’d hurt you because I wanted to woo you and be smooth and charming but I just came across as weird and awkward so I’m just going to come out with it and ask.” She steps back and takes Trini’s hands in her own, “I really, really like you and I’d love to take you on a date.” Trini is still just looking at her and Kim starts to panic, “an answer would be great right about now.” 

Trini raises her brow and finally allows a smirk, “you didn’t ask me anything.” 

She rolls her eyes and dramatically gets down on one knee, “will you go on a date with me?” 

“Well,” Trini clears her throat with a mischievous grin, “I suppose since you went to all that trouble to be a stuttering idiot around me every time you were near me it’s only polite to say yes.” 

And Kim doesn’t even care that Trini is mocking her as she smiles wide and stands up to bring Trini into a hug. 

“Hey guys, what’d I miss?” Tommi glances at the three boys who are grinning at the two girls and groans, “I suppose I can say I want to throw myself off of a cliff and actually do it now.” She salutes them and falls backwards.

Billy follows her with a thumbs up to Kim and Trini and Jason smirks at Kim, “I told you to just tell her without all the dramatics.” He jumps in before Kim can scold him. 

Arms wrap around the two of them and Zack beams, “now ladies, when the wedding happens, there’s no reason to fight over me for best man, there’s plenty of Zack to go around.” Trini punches his arm. “Hey, now, Crazy Girl, if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be here right now.” 

“He’s right,” Kim agrees, “I was with him last night.” 

“Oh, thank god, I didn’t dare text Jase in case you were there.” Trini eyes Zack who is still wrapped around them, “you’ve done your job, you can leave now.” 

He smirks at them and pulls back with a brush of his shoulder, “yeah, I’d better go and console Tommi. If you catch my drift.” He walks backwards, holding his hands up at the glare he receives, “kidding, kidding. Kind of.” And jumps. 

Kim pushes a strand of hair behind Trini’s ear and smiles softly down at her, “I can’t believe you thought I was interested in Jason.”

“And I can’t believe this is why you’ve been acting so strange recently. I thought you were suppose to be calm and cool and shit and like, reckless, you know, act first, think later.” 

“I couldn’t risk that with you.” She leans down, stopping just short of Trini’s lips and revels in the breaths lightly hitting her own, “but if you want me to be reckless.” 

She pulls Trini over the edge with her, laughing at the scream she receives and glares at Zack when Trini strips off her wet shirt because she’s never going to live the concussion thing down.

Kim smiles despite herself anyway.

Step one: complete.


	2. Love Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan goes like this;
> 
>  ~~Step one: get the pretty girl to go on a date with you.~~  
>  Step two: get her to fall head over heels in love with you.  
> Step three: wife her.
> 
> It’s too predictable, the two ways Kim always sees declarations of love. One way is soft and sweet in a private moment after a loving event, the other is screaming it out during an argument. 
> 
> Kim hates predictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a whirlwind. Starts fluffy, gets angsty but it all works out in the end.

Trini isn’t hard-headed enough not to say that her first month as Kim’s girlfriend has been the best month of her life so far. 

Sure, she’ll be her usual aloof self around the team, especially Zack, so that she doesn’t get called out on how sappy she secretly is. But when it’s just her and Kim she doesn’t hold back on how alive she feels, how much she swoons when Kim tries to make the effort to be romantic even though it ends up backfiring the majority of the time, how her heart beats that little bit faster when Kim looks at her like she lights up the sky.

And honestly? That’s just one of the things Kim loves about Trini, the fact that she gets to see this completely different side to her that the others aren’t privy to. 

It makes those small glances in training, those gentle touches during movie night, the way Trini clings on to her after a particularly bad night terror so much more. 

But they desperately need some time alone.

They’ve had a few dates, the odd dinner here and night at the lake there but they always, always get interrupted somehow. Whether it be remnants of putties from Rita’s attack or a ridiculously named new ‘big bad’ wanting to take over the world or even on the days where there isn’t a threat, somehow either one of the boys or Tommi have something they need Trini or Kim for.

They don’t, they’re just nosy little shits that need to get their own lives.

Except Billy, both of them know he genuinely needs something and it’s usually when he’s having nightmares of his own and Trini is the only one that can bring him back. So neither of them have an issue with that. 

The others though? 

Things have been starting to get pretty heavy between them. Soft, slow kisses turn heated in seconds, cautious hands over clothing turn confident hands under clothing, quiet gasps turn loud moans, and the grinding...

Holy fuck the grinding. 

Kim is so sure that one night at the lake, Trini squirming under her, panting and gasping Kim’s name into her mouth that she was moments away from grabbing Kim’s hand and shoving it into her bikini shorts when a splash metres away from them cause them to break apart and see Zack’s smug grin.

After that, it didn’t take them long to figure out why they kept being interrupted.

“So what are the time frames of the bet?” 

Zack begins to protest but Kim raises her brow to accentuate her question and he relents, “Jason has one month, Tommi has two and I lost a week in because I didn’t account for time spent at training and school, I just don’t want Jason to win.” 

Needless to say, the black eye Trini gives him lasts three days even with their enhanced healing and this being able to feel each other thing is really starring to grate on Kim.

So she goes straight to the source.

“Look, I just need to know how far away we need to be so we don’t feel each other.” 

Zordon sighs as if he actually can, “your bonds to each other only grows stronger each day, when you have full control of your powers you should be able to feel each other no matter where in the universe you are and you should eventually be able to tune each other out if necessary.” 

“So for now, if we got out of Angel Grove, out of California, they shouldn’t be able to connect to us?”

He sighs again, “yes, but-”

Kim grins wide at him, “that’s all I needed to know. Trini and I will be away Friday night.” He goes to scold her and she holds her hand up, “yeah, yeah, we could be putting the team in danger but I don’t think one night will cause the end of the world. And anyway, we’ll have our phones in case of an emergency and Billy is still working on the teleportation stuff right?” 

With much more convincing, he eventually allows them to take the night off, Kim just acts as though she doesn’t intend to break the ‘personal gain’ rule.

Which brings them to now, stood in front of Kim’s pterodactyl with Trini biting her lip nervously. Kim smiles softly at her before she bends down to kiss the top of her head, “you aren’t scared of flying are you?”

“I... don’t know actually.” Kim cocks her head to the side for her to explain. “We always drove when we moved, I’ve never been on a plane.” 

Kim mimics Trini’s lip bite and slides into her seat, thankful that they’d been learning to control their zords without armour so she can properly feel Trini squeezed against her in the tight space and holds her hand out reassuringly, “come on, I promise I won’t crash us.” 

Trini eyes her warily. “Does Zordon know about this?” 

“What do you think?” 

And okay, so she only nearly crashes once, but she doesn’t think she can be blamed when Trini has a vice grip on her tank and her nose is buried in Kim’s neck, nipping and sucking because apparently Trini is the opposite of scared when she’s flying. 

She lands only mildly sloppy after flying for a couple hours, the thud jarring Trini away from Kim’s ear lobe and Kim genuinely has no idea how she even survived the whole flight with Trini’s short nails scratching along her thigh and across the back of her neck and that glorious, perfect mouth leaving trails of bruises down her throat, but she sighs in relief once they’re safely on solid ground and turns to kiss Trini only to be met by air. 

“Whoa! This is-”

Kim smiles as she glances up at the aurora sky, the multiple colours blending together in perfect harmony in a wave of serendipity. “Beautiful? Stunning? The most amazing thing you’ve ever seen except me and your own reflection?”

Trini scoffs and smirks at her, “I was going to say ‘really fucking cool’ but I guess your way works too.” 

With a chuckle Kim opens up the zord to climb on top of it, laying down and pulling Trini on top of her so they can fully take in the sight, stroking Trini’s hair as Trini plays with the fingers on Kim’s free hand. “The others shouldn’t be able to feel us out here and we haven’t really had any real time to ourselves,” she shrugs, “I read that this would be visible tonight.” 

They lay in comfortable silence for a long time, simply watching as the colours flow together and bask in the quiet calm they haven’t had since becoming Rangers until Trini sighs and suddenly leans up onto her elbows, her hair framing them as she looks down at Kim with a familiar glint in her eyes that already has Kim whining under her breath. “So they can’t feel us out here?” 

Kim shakes her head in the negative and leans up to kiss Trini but is met with air once more as Trini pulls back each time she tries reaching up because she’d surprisingly come to find that Trini is a fucking tease and finds some strange satisfaction in making Kim work for it. Her hand moves to tug at the base of Trini’s scalp and she licks her lips at the grunt she receives. “Trini.” 

“Something you want, Hart?” 

And Kim loves and hates these bursts of confidence Trini sometimes gets, how she can go from a total, babbling, drooling disaster when Kim gets too hot during training and takes her shirt off, to pinning Kim against a rock and kissing her as aggressively as she fights. How Kim is the complete opposite, confident in causing Trini to stumble over her words with a particular pair of jeans and turning into a wanton, fumbling mess as soon as Trini’s eyes darken with that predatory smirk. 

But she’s too impatient for Trini’s shit right now, so she tugs her down in what she assumes is going to be a heated kiss, only to raise her eyebrows in surprise when Trini angles her jaw so that it’s slow, soft and deep, gently building them up to what they know is going to be inevitable. 

Trini’s tongue flicks into Kim’s mouth and her moan echoes around them and she has to stop herself from giggling when she thinks about their setting for what is ultimately going to be their first time together.

Because if somebody told her when she started at Angel Grove that she’d eventually have sex with queen bee Kimberly Hart, she’d laugh at them. If they told her she’d eventually have sex with queen bee Kimberly Hart under the aurora lights on top of a giant fucking robot, she’d put them into a mental institution. If they told her all of this and added the fact that she’d actually enjoy the cheesiness of it all, she’d outright punch them in the face and carry on with her day.

Yet here she is, gradually undressing Kim, trying not to rush this so there’s minimal accidents.

That doesn’t stop Kim from grunting in frustration and banging her forehead harshly against Trini’s as she shoots up in an attempt to take control, has to grab on to the side of her zord to stop them both from plummeting to the ground. 

Zack only mocks Kim for a week until Trini gives him another black eye.

-

Month four brings something nobody ever expected to happen in Angel Grove.

Pride.

Maddy and Kim are busy packing food and drinks into coolers as Trini discusses plans of action with Billy through texts.

June is stood around awkwardly, busying her hands as her eyes dart between the three and Trini has to stop herself from laughing at her mom because she’s trying.

She’s not trying to accept Trini, as Trini feared would be the case, because ‘the only thing I have to accept, Trini, is the kind of person you bring home, it’s nothing to do with me what’s between their legs’, which, yeah, Kim’s reputation might have June a bit on edge sometimes admittedly. But she’s trying to reconnect with her daughter, blames herself for Trini not being comfortable enough to talk to her, tries not to automatically assume a person’s significant other is of the opposite sex. Stops saying ‘his missus’ or ‘her boyfriend’ and rather ‘their partner’ because she hadn’t realised just how much that automatic way of thinking can affect the way a person sees themselves. 

Trini shakes her head out of her thoughts, smiling as June re-counts the plastic cutlery to makes sure there’s enough for all of them. “Mom, will you calm down?”

Her mom has always been a little eccentric and her new found need to be an ‘ally’ gets a bit much sometimes even if Trini does secretly appreciate it. “I’m calm. Just excited. I’ve never been to a parade before.”

Kim shrugs as she turns to face them, “I doubt it’ll be much different from what you see on TV, just probably a lot smaller.” 

There’s a bisexual pride flag painted on Kim’s cheek that matches the rainbow flag on Trini’s own and Trini rolls her eyes at the manipulative way Kim got her to agree to it.

That manipulation being that Kim had her so far on the brink of the edge that she’d agree to anything. 

“Yeah, plus it’s the guys on the college football team that organised it and I’m pretty sure at least ninety percent of them are straight so you don’t need to feel bad about looking at them with their shirts off.” Kim hums from her spot at the counter and Trini glares at her. “Not you, Hart.” Madison turns with a raised brow matching Kim’s and she rolls her eyes again. “Junior. You can do whatever you want, Mrs. Hart.” 

“As my future daughter-in-law, would it kill you to call me Maddy?” 

Kim smirks and Trini almost drops her phone. “Oh, baby, you know I only have eyes for you.” June clears her throat and makes her way over to Madison to start setting up the car as Kim flutters her eyelashes in that irritating ‘I have one over on you’ way she does before she wraps her arms around Trini’s waist, locking her hands over her stomach and snuggles up behind her to hotly whisper down her ear, “Trini Hart does have a nice ring to it.” 

The phone falls on the counter with a clang as Kim punctuates her words with a thumb dipping under the hem of Trini’s shirt, nail lightly scratching her lower abs before she leans away and walks backwards, pulling Trini along with her, not caring about the looks of exasperation their mothers are giving them and Trini sighs, accepting her fate, “damn it, Kim.” 

A giggle erupts from Kim’s mouth, biting her lip as she manoeuvres them upstairs. “We’re still here, Kimberly.”

Trini laughs out loud when Madison’s voice cuts through the tension and Kim trips up the stairs, her face colliding with the soft carpet covering them.

Jason scoffs when they meet up with him and he sees the blush in Kim’s cheeks after the relentless teasing from three of the most important women in her life. “How are you still such a bi mess after four months?”

“Shut up.”

-

It takes six months for them to have their first real argument and, well, it’s not even an argument really, but both of them mess up and hurtful words that aren’t meant are said and tensions are high and there’s a bit of a serious misunderstanding, but it’s as close to an argument that they’ve had. Kim can’t help but be slightly impressed that it’s taken this long. 

Between her own stubbornness and Trini’s hot temper, she expected it to happen long ago. 

A fire starts it. They’ve just finished training and the group are making their way to the newly built Krispy Kreme when their noses are invaded with heavy smoke before they rush towards the ever growing flames of an apartment building. 

Jason, being the mostly level headed leader he is holds them back as soon as he sees the fire trucks lining the street and Kim loses it. “We can’t just stand here and do nothing, Jason!” 

“They have it handled, Kim, just let them do their jobs.” 

Kim sneers at him, the silent look somehow louder than the screaming in the background, “what’s the point in having powers if all we can do is watch? We have to help them.” 

“Look if it gets too bad we’ll jump in, but until then we stand down. That’s an order.” 

And boy was that the wrong thing to say. 

Zack’s eyes widen, Billy shuffles back and lowers his head, Tommi purses her lips in a low whistle and the grip on Trini’s hand tightens, causing her to wince at the pain as Kim steps forward to face off against Jason. 

“An order? Zordon may have made you team leader or whatever the fuck you think you are, but that doesn’t mean you can boss me around, Jason Scott.” 

Before anybody can say anything they may truly regret, a disturbance grabs their attention and Kim’s dangerous eyes turn into panic as a woman is desperately trying to get somebody to understand her but all the person opposite her does is try and sooth her in English, a language she obviously doesn’t know as she repeats the same words over and over again, more frantic each time before Kim turns to Trini with apologetic eyes and Trini knows instantly that no matter what she says or does, Kim is going into that building and the gut wrenching fear, memories of them going down in flames has her able to say nothing more than, “Kim, don’t...” 

Kim kisses her, hard and fast, just enough for Trini’s hold to loosen and she breathes once against her lips. “I’m sorry, baby.” 

Arms wrap around Trini’s body before she fully has the momentum to chase after Kim. She struggles against the strong hold as she watches Kim run past everyone, watches her ignore the firefighters attempting to grab her, watches her take a couple of bottles of water and drench herself with them before flames engulf her and Trini doesn’t even recognise her own screams. “Kimberly! Fucking- let go of me! Kim!” 

She kicks and flails against the hold, the person behind her grunting every time her elbow or ankles connect to something painfully. “Jesus. Calm down, Trini.” 

Now she knows the voice, she only fights harder. “Fuck off, Tommi. Let me go, I have to go after her. I have to-” 

A different set of arms wrap around her from the front and Zack takes the fists against his chest in stride, pulling her away from Tommi and lets her hit him over and over again until she collapses against him. “It’s okay, Crazy Girl, you know Kimmy’s the fastest out of all of us, she’ll be in and out in no time.” 

It brings a small sense of relief, but the thought of Kim surrounded by flames, the thought that it was the five of them not so long ago, wrecks her and she forces herself to take deep breaths. “Yeah, come on, T, we all know how reckless Kim is, what’s a bit of fire going to do to a Ranger?” 

Any form of calm Trini started feeling is replaced with white static rage as she spins to face Tommi, “what’s a bit of fire going to do to a Ranger?” 

“Trini,” Jason states warily but backs down at the look in her eyes. 

She idly notes that Billy has moved off to help those that have been injured and thinks that that’s what they all should be doing but she’s too angry at this moment. “What is a bit of fire going to do to a fucking Ranger? I don’t know, Tommi. How about nearly burning them alive in a fire pit?” She shoves at Tommi’s shoulder. “How about being trapped inside so much heat you think you’re going to die? How about smoke filling up your lungs so that you can’t fucking breathe?” Her voice goes quiet, airy as she scoffs in disbelief. “And hey, why does it have to be fire? How about a person attacking you in your room at night? We should be able to fight that off. How about water, huh? Surely water can’t do anything to a Ranger, right? But I guess you wouldn’t know would you? You weren’t there with us through all of that.” Trini knows she being mean, possibly too mean for Tommi’s off-handed comment, she just can’t find it in herself to care.

Tommi shifts her gaze away, guilt lacing her features but before she can open her mouth to respond, her eyes move to two figures emerging from the house.

Kim smiles as she hands over the young boy to his mom before paramedics are taking him away from her and shoving an oxygen mask on his face, a wrap around his body and the woman squeezes her so tightly she’s sure she wouldn’t be able to breath if she wasn’t a Ranger. She repeats ‘thank you’s down Kim’s ear in Gujarati and Kim tells her no thanks is needed as she pulls herself away, shrugging off the oxygen and blankets offered to her. 

A feeling of pride washes over her, the fact that Kimberly Hart and not the Pink Ranger returned a young boy to his mother when nobody else could understand what the woman was saying. “What you did was very brave. Stupid, but brave.” 

The paramedic tries once more to pull a mask over her face but she waves it off, “nobody could understand her and I could, what kind of person would do nothing?” She catches Tommi’s eye and bites her lip in worry, glancing at the paramedic, “if you value your life, run now.” A look of confusion greets her and she gestures to the wall behind her with a wry smirk, “I’m about ten seconds away from being shoved into the wall with a very angry Latina shouting at me, you don’t deserve to get caught in the crossfire.” Trini turns to glare at her and her eyes are almost black with anger, causing her to stop any form of playfulness she’s feeling and gulp. “Make that five seconds.” 

On cue, Trini storms up to her, the Spanish rapidly falling from her mouth as she shoves and shoves until Kim’s shoulders painfully slam against the wall behind them. “What the fuck where you thinking?” Trini finishes her mostly Spanish rant with one last push, her hands staying on Kim’s shoulders this time and Kim now knows what it’s like to feel small. 

She attempts to bring her hand up to Trini’s jaw but Trini pulls back as if the touch would burn her, eyes instantly softening as she sees the hurt in Kim’s. “Baby,” Kim’s starts softly, warily, “I’m sorry. That woman- her son- nobody could understand and-” Trini glances behind them and the situation suddenly settles over her. “That little boy would’ve been dead before the flames were under control, Trini.” 

“You should’ve taken me with you.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think-”

“That’s the problem Kim, you don’t think.” Trini takes in a deep breath and she knows she isn’t being fair to Kim, that she did what any of them would’ve done had they known, but there’s still that residue anger left over from memories that cause night terrors and the high energy surrounding them, the screams of burn victims being treated as much as possible before they’re rushed off to the nearest hospital and Tommi’s words and Jason making the wrong call and... so much more that she can’t take out on herself so yeah, she knows she’s not being fair to Kim when she says, “what is it going to take to make you realise that your actions affect other people?” 

As soon as Trini says it, she regrets it. Can’t find the words to tell Kim that she wasn’t referring to Amanda, wasn’t referring to Kim’s mean girls days, but referring to the six of them, the team, the ones who took the pact of ‘all together or none at all’. But the pain in Kim’s eyes, the rise and fall of her throat as she tries to compose herself renders Trini speechless as Kim pulls away from her, escaping the hand that reaches out to grab her and clears her throat. “You’re right.” 

Trini watches Kim walk away, frozen to the spot as the noises around her become muffled and the hand on her shoulder barely registers. “Come on, Crazy Girl, let’s go and ice-cream this out.”

“No,” she shakes her head, nodding in Kim’s direction, “you go with her, when you call me out on my shit she’ll know you actually mean it and aren’t just saying it to make her feel better, she’s going to be pissed at Jason, and Tommi-”

“Enough said,” Zack agrees, “what about you?” 

She smiles sadly up at him, “I have my own outlet. Don’t worry, Kim knows where I’ll be.” Zack gives her a hug that she lets herself fall in to before she allows herself to laugh when he ruffles her hair and shoves him in Kim’s direction. She purposely ignores Tommi and addresses Jason, “you made the wrong call.” 

“I know. Maybe I should-”

“Kim will want to see you even less than she wants to see me right now. Probably best to let her steam until tomorrow.” Trini glances up to catch Billy’s eye and he nods at her, causing her to smile in thanks before she turns to Jason again, “you guys should stay and help out, it might be good if the Red and Green Rangers showed up for such a... civilian emergency.” 

Trini doesn’t wait for Jason’s answer, but she sees him on the news later reassuring the public that they are there for all of Angel Grove as a community, not just to stop the big bads’. 

“How is everyone?” 

Billy places a mug of herbal tea in front of her as he sits beside her in his basement-turned-workshop. She won’t drink it, she never does, but it’s a routine for them and neither cares to change it. “Only one casualty so far. The damage was done before we showed up and they needed an air ambulance but it was too late by the time they got there.” 

A nod of acknowledgment is the only thing she gives him before he begins to tinker with projects and she watches him silently for half an hour before she takes a deep breath, “I messed up, Billy.” She closes her eyes as she says it, because the two of them don’t do this. They come to each other when they need quiet company, don’t say a word and then leave whenever they’ve figured out whatever it is they need to figure out. “I said something that came across the wrong way and I don’t know how to tell Kim that.” 

He glances towards her with a frown but doesn’t say anything. 

“And I just, I love her so much, you know? And I was so scared that I just spoke without thinking and I-” Billy smiles at her. “You’re right.” She stands up in determination and awkwardly asks, “can I hug you?” Billy nods and she wraps her arms around him as he pats her head and she chuckles. “This is weird, isn’t it?”

“A little bit.”

“Gross,” she says as she pulls away, “I promise that’ll never happen again. Thanks, Billy.” 

-

Kim’s eyes are already red with tears staining her cheeks when Zack climbs through her window and he takes his place behind her, moving her so that her back is against his front and squeezes his arm around her middle. “You want to tell me what happened, Kimmy?” 

“I’m not a good person, Zack. Trini’s right, I make decisions on a whim without thinking of the repercussions and I hurt the ones I love because of it.” 

He frowns a little behind her, “is this about what happened with Amanda? Because if Trini said something-” 

“No. Well, yes. I know, I know that Trini didn’t mean it like that, but it doesn’t make what she said less true. I never really paid for what I did to Amanda. And I deserve so much worse than detention for the rest of our school life for what I did, and then tonight I hurt Trini, I went into that house without taking into consideration how it’d make her feel, how it’d make you guys feel. It was selfish. I was selfish.” 

“Hey, Kimmy, look at me.” She doesn’t. She turns further away from him and he pulls at her shoulder until she’s on her back and wipes away the tears. “Kim, you have paid for what you did. You put up with the remarks, the threats, those disgusting words on your locker. And Trini will get over it, she knows you did what you had to do because if you didn’t, a kid wouldn’t be safe in his mom’s arms right now.” She looks unconvinced. “I mean, if you think about it this is all Jason’s fault, if he’d had listened to you we could’ve made a plan. Or I guess it’s Tommi’s fault for making Trini so angry she took it out on you. Or Trini’s fault for acting the way she did.” 

Kim sniffs and wipes at her nose with the back of her hand, letting herself smile softly, “and what’s your fault?”

Zack scoffs in offence, “nothing is ever my fault. I’m Mary Poppins, Kimmy, I’m practically perfect in every way.”

She rolls her eyes, “I know what you’re doing and I hate reverse psychology.”

“It’s working though isn’t it?” Kim rolls her eyes again. “Look, emotions ran high tonight, but there’s no doubt in my mind that both of you will needlessly apologise and you’ll be back to being disgustingly in love by tomorrow. I don’t know where Trini is but...”

“She’s with Billy.” Zack cocks his head to the side. “Watching him work calms her down when she needs a quiet place to think. Billy does the same thing with Trini when his mind is running too far away from him and he needs to focus. They get each other’s lack of emotional understanding,” she shrugs, “it works pretty well for them.” 

Kim turns back around to her side and simply lays, letting Zack hold her until she feels herself drifting off to Zack’s story of what happened with Tommi.

Trini watches the two on the bed softly for a few minutes before she gently nudges Zack awake. He blinks a couple of times before he registers her and opens his mouth to speak but she shushes him and guides them to the window before she whispers as low as she can. “Thanks, homeboy, I got her from here.” 

He glares at her, “what you said was stupid.” 

She nods at him, “I know.” 

“Good.” He punches her in the arm before he jumps out of the window.

Trini takes the warm spot he leaves and spends some time just breathing Kim in, the heavy smoke smell filling her nostrils and she realises Kim didn’t even take the time to change out of her clothes before falling into bed and it makes her feel even more guilty. She pulls Kim’s body so that she’s on her back and combs her fingers through the short locks, thumbing away the restless frown and tear streaks and her heart aches to know she was the cause of this. “Kim? Wake up, gorgeous.” 

Kim shuffles around and it takes Trini two more attempts before her eyes flutter open and she grins lazily at Trini, “hey, baby, you okay?” The night’s event seems to smack Kim harder than the train after they’d found their coins and her eyes shoot open as she lunges forward to hug Trini. “I’m so sorry, Trini. Fuck, I’m so, so sorry that I-” 

A hand covers Kim’s mouth to stop her talking and Trini noses Kim’s ear with a shuddering breath, “you don’t have anything to apologise for. I’m the one that’s sorry, what I said was completely out of line, but you have to know that I didn’t mean-”

“I know you didn’t,” Kim says, muffled from the hand on her mouth, “I took it the wrong way, I shouldn’t have-” 

“No, I shouldn’t have. I was just so-”

The hand is gently removed, “scared, I know. I never wanted to make you feel that way, Trini. Maybe we both shouldn’t’ve.”

Trini shakes her head, “the thought of losing you guys, you, is always going to scare me, Hart. The fire was just too sim-”

“Similar. Yeah.” 

“We need to stop finishing each other’s,” Trini pulls back to place her hand back on Kim’s mouth, shutting her off with an eye roll at Kim’s playful gaze. “Sentences,” she breathes, low and quiet as she takes in Kim’s face. Even with tear stains and puffy, red eyes, messy hair, she’s still the most beautiful thing Trini has ever seen. “God, I’m so in love with you, Kimberly Hart.” 

She sees the sparkle in Kim’s eyes, feels the smile against her palm and lips moving to try and form words against her hand before a huff hits it and Kim removes it. “I love you too, Trini, so much it hurts in all the best ways possible.” 

Trini does not let a tear escape her. Absolutely not. She clears her throat and chuckles once, her heavy voice betraying her joking tone, “no shit, gorgeous. We all know you were waiting for me to say it first because you’d probably make a complete mess of it.” 

Kim gasps in offence, “I resent that.” Her arms loop around Trini’s neck as she plays with the baby hairs at her skull. “So... Tommi and Jason.”

“I’m not apologising.” 

“Me either, but there’s obviously some things we need to hash out or it might affect our bond or whatever.” Trini stops listening after Kim’s first two words, slowly pushing her back until Kim’s back hits the bed and she has to lay down in order for Trini to straddle her. “Baby?”

Trini kisses her slowly until she forgets what they were talking about. “I don’t want to talk about them right now.” Kim bites her lip until Trini replaces the teeth with her own, nibbling slightly and pulling it to stretch out as Kim’s eyes droop. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve never had make up sex, and I’ve never had ‘I love you’ sex, so I’m desperate to know what all the fuss is about.” 

The movies don’t do this moment justice, Kim thinks. Trini didn’t exactly tell Kim she loves her after some epic romantic moment, she didn’t exactly yell it at her during an argument either.

She kind of breathed it out during those things coinciding, a heartfelt moment after a night of heightened emotions and it’s so perfectly Trini that Kim wouldn’t dream of having it any other way. 

Step two: complete.


	3. Marry Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan goes like this;
> 
>  ~~Step one: get the pretty girl to go on a date with you.~~  
>  ~~Step two: get her to fall head over heels in love with you.~~  
>  Step three: wife her.
> 
> It comes as a shock to nobody that Kim takes on the role of bridezilla. It also comes as a shock to nobody that Trini is laid back as she lets Kim call the shots. 
> 
> What does come as a shock is the way Kim proposes and the fact that Trini actually says yes to it.

“No, the frosting on the bottom tier is white with a rainbow cake inside, the middle tier is yellow frosting with chocolate inside, and the top tier is hot pink with a jam sponge inside. Why is this so difficult to understand?” 

Jason folds his arms over his chest, apron ruffling as he does so, and huffs out, flour flying from his lips. “You’re being difficult, Kim.”

“You’re the one that offered to do the cake, Jase. If you don’t want to I can just go to a professional.” 

He rolls his eyes, “I’m happy to do it, I just don’t understand why you want three different cakes. Why can’t you have the same cake with the different frostings?”

She shrugs her shoulders, “Trini wants chocolate. C’mon, you know it’s literally the one thing she wants a say in, and a lot of people don’t like chocolate cake because they’re insane. I’m not going to be burdened with a three tier cake because people don’t like it. And the rainbow represents all of us.” Kim pulls out the big guns and pouts with wide eyes, internally grinning when Jason seems to relent, “you guys are a part of this just as much as we are. And I need the pink on top for... obvious reasons. Pink is always on top.”

A loud shout of, ‘you fucking wish, Hart’, drowns out Jason’s, “too much information.” 

“Look, if you genuinely think it’s too much for you I can-”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll have this down before the wedding.”

Kim smirks at him before she takes out her phone and scrolls through the calendar. “You’re the best.” 

She leaves and Jason stares after her for a long moment, “you just played me!” 

“Like a fucking fiddle.” 

-

“Jesus Christ. No, it’s ten for the venison, seven for the halibut, two for the butternut squash and four for the kids. Yes. Great.” Kim huffs and puts her phone back in her bag. “Fucking caterers.”

“Kim. Gorgeous. You’re making everyone on edge.” 

Kim waves Trini off as she fiddles with the arrangements laid out in front of her. “What? I am not.” 

Trini bites her lip, “you literally just chewed out the florist because they didn’t have yellow and pink bleeding heart flowers. I know you want that theme and it’s an admittedly awesome pun, but there are other flowers that are those colours.” 

“They’re all just so common though. I want our day to be special.” 

“And it will be. We don’t need extravagant flowers that are going to rot away a few days later.” 

Just as Kim begins to relax, the florist steps out from the back room with a wary smile, “I’ve made a few phone calls and there is a possibility we can incorporate the flowers you want.”

Trini will never live down the smug look of glee Kim shoots her as she hums happily.

-

Tommi is beginning to get incredibly pissed as they browse wedding gowns.

“Too fluffy.” One. “That looks like a meringue.” Two. “There are feathers. Who the fuck uses feathers?” Three. “Why does it have shoulder straps? I specifically said strapless.” Four. “Is that... is that vail suppose to look like cotton candy? Absolutely not.” Five. 

And that was just the beginning.

**Tommi:** I’m going to kill her. You’re going to be a widow before you’re even married.

**Trini:** I told you to let Madison go with her instead. 

**Tommi:** Seriously, Trini, she’s turned down twenty dresses so far. I don’t know how many more the shop has.

**Trini:** She’ll know when she knows.

**Tommi:** Have you sorted yours out yet?

**Trini:** Oh yeah, we’re chilling playing Xbox.

**Tommi:** I hate you.

Tommi can see the woman in the store getting tired and irritated, but she plasters a smile on her face because Kim is sparing no expense. And surely she’s had worse brides come through?

Right? 

Kim huffs in frustration before something at the back catches her eyes and they gleam in excitement. The woman lets out a sigh of relief.

Maybe not.

-

“What about that?”

“Kim just put whatever the fuck you want on the gift list.” Kim looks slightly wounded and the sparkle in her eyes lessen. Trini instantly feels guilty. “I’m sorry, gorgeous, it’s just that we’ve been in this store for five hours and I’m starving.” 

Kim sighs, “yeah, you’re right.”

“Hey, wait, no.” Trini looks at the sabretooth tiger crystal and smiles. “I love it. It’s kind of like the window I had in high school before it got shattered. Mark it up, Hart.” 

The beaming smile returns to Kim’s face and she laughs when Trini’s stomach growls. “Okay, we’re done for today but we still have to look around again tomorrow. Let’s go tame the beast that is your stomach.” 

They head to the front desk and hand over the scanner they were given earlier, the shop assistant looking slightly terrified as he files the codes under Kim’s name. Trini chuckles as soon as he’s finished and hurries on to the next customer. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, baby. Pizza?”

“As long as you don’t try and force that green salad shit down me again.” 

Kim rolls her eyes, “it’s called kale, Trini. Kale.” 

-

The honeymoon is easy and seating arrangements simple. They’re both more than happy with a small, intimate wedding outside.

“One of those hut things in Bora Bora. The end hut. If you’re going to be in a bikini every day we are definitely going to be having a lot of sex and I don’t care if there are people around.”

Trini chokes on her coffee, “yeah. No, privacy sounds good.” 

-

“Mom, we’re having the hen parties as one.”

Madison and Kim lean against the counter as Trini and June go back and forth. “But it’s not traditional.” 

“Well neither is two women getting married in a lot of peoples eyes. We aren’t going to force our friends to choose between us when we have the same friend group. What’s the point in doing two separate parties when we want everybody there?” 

Zack comes bouncing in with his mouth full, “if you want traditional I’ve booked strippers for after the parentals leave.” 

“Awesome.”

“You’d better not have, Zack.” Trini smirks when Zack withers under Kim’s glare. “Don’t think I didn’t hear you say ‘awesome’, Trini. No strippers for you.” Her eyes widen too.

Zack holds his hands up in surrender, “I’m joking, Kimmy. I know how possessive you are. I’m not stupid.”

Trini sees him subtly take out his phone and chuckles, “you’re cancelling them, aren’t you?”

He nods rapidly. “Kim is scary as hell in bridezilla mode.” 

-

“So how did you propose?” 

Tommy had asked the question the day they walked into the pit, gleaming and showing off Trini’s engagement ring. 

“Well...”

Kim has been planning to ask Trini to marry her for four months now. 

If she had it her way, they’d have gotten married after they graduated high school.

But as life goes, the Rangers decide to rent a large space that fits all of them with Jason’s insistence and they’re all just so... in each others space.

All. The. Time. 

Not really the best time for a wedding, so she waits it out until their final year of university.

“We really need to get our own place.” 

“Yeah?” Trini asks as she marks bruises down Kim’s neck. “The shared living space not doing it for you anymore, gorgeous?” 

A low moan escapes her as Trini nips down her chest and starts on the buttons of Trini’s stolen flannel. It’s loud enough to alert the occupant of the adjacent room and Tommi’s voice filters through along with the bang on the wall. “Seriously? I had to listen to you two go at it all night already. Give each other and my ears a fucking break.” 

Kim purposely moans louder even though Trini has stopped her downward trail and they hear Tommi stomp her way through her room and out the door, grumbling something about ‘three years I’ve had to deal with this shit’, before Kim raises a brow in Trini’s direction, “you could say that.” 

Jason was initially upset they were leaving the nest, but perked up as soon as they told him they’d found somewhere just a street over and happily helped them move two months later.

Once they settle in, Kim feels the urge to go out and buy a ring. 

It’s instant, the knowing, as a thin silver strip of metal with a small pink rock reflects in the sunlight and half an hour later she’s hiding the black velvet box somewhere Trini would never look. 

In her health drawer. 

And then she tries.

Four months. Four months of almost asking. Four months of plans. Four months of managing to fuck up every way possible from taking Trini back to the aurora lights and forgetting the ring, to opening a bottle of champagne and the cork smacking her in the eye, to writing it all down and it getting put in with a wash, to getting Carlos and Samuel involved before they momentarily lost the ring and Kim almost had a panic attack. 

In conclusion, it’s not going in her favour.

Trini is oblivious of Kim’s inner torment, of course, as proven when she struts through the door with a groan and Kim quickly hides the ring she’d once again been admiring, under her pillow.

“You know what the best thing about being a Ranger is?”

She slumps on top of Kim to get to the other side and spreads out on the bed as Kim chuckles, “super speed? Super strength? Quick healing?”

“Nope. Well yes, kind of to the last one.” She pumps her fist in the air, “no period pains. Suck on that, uterus.” 

“Marry me.”

What. The. Fuck? 

Trini’s brows shoot up and she looks up at Kim through her long lashes in question but Kim swallows down her nerves and repeats herself. 

“Marry me.” 

“Hart? Are you seriously asking what I think you’re asking?” 

Kim bites her lip, no going back now, and pulls the box back from under her pillow, opening it and watches Trini’s expression turn to awe. “God, this was not the way I planned on doing this, but my filter obviously had other plans and I... fuck.” She rolls off of the bed onto one knee. “I love you. I love you so fucking much, Trini. And I can’t imagine spending a single second of my life without you in it. Will you marry me?” 

Trini sits slowly, eyes flitting between Kim and the ring before she surges forward and pulls Kim up on top of her, kissing her desperate and needy until she’s wining under her and it’s only the sharp edges of the box that has Kim pulling back with a pant. 

“Kind of need an answer, baby.” 

“You’re such a damn dork. Of course it’s a yes, Kim.” 

The pit is quiet after the story and then Zack bursts out laughing, “you,” he gasps, “you actually fucking proposed because Trini got her period? And,” he gasps again, ignoring the glares, “and, Crazy Girl, you said yes to that?”

“That’s not quiet how it happened-”

“Yep. Sure did. Don’t hate me because you're single and destined to be forever alone, homeboy.” 

“Words hurt, Trini.”

-

Kim feels sick.

Not in a ‘what have I done’ way, but in a ‘it’s finally happening’ way.

Her mom is behind her fixing her hair and her dad is pacing the room. “Dad will you chill? Last I checked it was my wedding day.”

“I’m fine. I’m good. I just... my little girl is getting married today.” 

“Mom can you please calm him down?”

“Let your father have his little break down, Kimberly. He’ll never get to have one again.” 

As soon as Madison finishes Kim suddenly stands up as she gets a strange feeling through the link, “I need to see Trini.” 

Madison frowns at her, “it’s bad luck to see the bride before the weeding.” 

Kim rolls her eyes, “that’s so old fashioned. I’ll be back soon.” And she escapes the room before either of them can stop her. 

Zack is waiting outside and he grimaces when he sees her. “Her parents aren’t here yet and she’s freaking out.” 

She doesn’t waste time before she opens the door and catches Trini studying her own reflection. 

Trini looks beautiful already, Tommi has done a fantastic job on her make up and her hair is still in curlers. Kim knows exactly how it’s going to fall. Trini’s eyes catch hers in the mirror and she smirks, “looking good, Hart.”

Kim laughs as she glances at her half closed robe, “you’re still going to call me by my last name?”

“I was talking to myself, but you look good too.” 

An eye roll meets Trini in the mirror and then Kim is stood behind her, wrapping her arms around Trini’s waist, “they’ll be here.”

“I know. It’s just that there’s only an hour left and everyone else is here already. And mom isn’t answering her phone. What if something has happened to them?” 

“They’re fine, baby. They probably got caught up in traffic and you know what your mom is like. She probably put her phone on silent last night so she was sure it wouldn’t go off during the service.” Trini hums and slumps against her. “Carlos and Sammy look adorable.” 

That brings a smile. “Right? They clean up pretty well.” She laughs, “I can’t believe they were arguing about who would wear the pink tie. It’s so insulting.” 

Kim shrugs, “at least you all have something in common.” 

Trini spins in Kim’s arms, “do you think Tommi will be mad if I mess up my lipstick?” 

“This is why lesbians wear gloss, baby.” 

“Shut up.” 

They kiss slow and deep, neither letting it go further, but everything is poured into it. The excitement, anticipation, love. 

And as Trini’s hand weave through Kim’s hair, she knows she’s going to get a scolding off of Madison. 

It’s only fifteen minutes later that the doors fly open and they’re pulled apart as June rushes into the room. “Kimberly, what are you doing in here? Never mind that now. Why aren’t you dressed? Come on, ladies, we have a wedding to attend.” 

Kim laughs against Trini’s mouth as Trini rolls her eyes and pecks her one last time as her fiancé. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

-

The service goes off without a hitch, only one thing when the dreaded ‘if anyone has a reason as to why these two shouldn’t be married’ line happens and Tommi playfully opens her mouth to shut it just as quickly at Kim’s glare. 

Jason and Billy stand on Kim’s side with Zack and Tommi on Trini’s and Kim’s dad cries his eyes out as he leaves Kim at the alter, Madison patting his back in comfort. The boys are in black tuxes with a pink and yellow bleeding heart corsage and Tommi in a light yellow dress, holding pink flowers. 

It feels like a lifetime before the words ‘you may now kiss your bride’ are in the air and Kim eagerly leans forward.

Jason clears his throat when they don’t stop, “there are still people here, guys.” 

They get all the boring things of signing the legal documents out of the way, Zack and Jason being witnesses, before they make their presence known again and June stumbles up to them with tears flowing free. “Kimberly your dress is beautiful.” 

Trini has to agree. Her mouth gaped when she saw Kim standing there, white silk looking dress flowing perfectly down her frame, corset tied with a yellow ribbon. “It’d better be, it only took her twenty-one tries,” Tommi pipes up. 

“Thanks, June, but I don’t hold a torch to Trini.” 

Trini blushes as she glances down at her own gown, off the shoulder straps, white, with a thick pink tie under the chest that meets the dress on the floor.

She rolls her eyes at the fact they somehow wore each other’s colour without planning. 

So gay. 

-

Zack’s best man speech is obviously full of jokes about how much of a bi mess Kim was. Is. And how much of an oblivious gay Trini was. Is. 

Jason’s is a little more heart warming and it sets Kim’s dad off again.

They decided against parent speeches which turned out to be a good call as Kim’s dad blows his nose loudly into a napkin and Trini said they would say everything they needed to in the vows.

Kim’s vows being long winded and heart felt.

Trini’s starting with “like, same,” before Kim shoved her and she opened up. 

The first dance is Savage Garden’s ‘Truly, Madly, Deeply’, Trini’s only other condition except the cake because ‘I’m not dancing to fucking Ed Sheeran, Kimberly.’ 

Others start to join them on the dance floor and Kim rests her head against Trini’s as they sway. “I love you, Mrs. Hart.”

“And I love you, Mrs. Hart.”

They’re interrupted by a small body nudging at Trini and they laugh when they look down and see Carlos with his hand towards Kim, “may I have this dance, pretty lady?” 

“God, he’s going to be such a fuckboy,” Trini whispers before she turns to him again, “you can, but don’t forget she’s mine, C.” 

He nods seriously and Kim winks at her before Trini turns and sees Samuel looking at her sheepishly so she grabs his hand with a grin.

Kim watches Trini dance with her little brother as the song changes into something more upbeat and they both begin to giggle.

Step three: complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts either on here or my tumblr, @realist-tash


End file.
